


Life Like Model-Strategy, Intelligence and Logistics Education System: S.T.I.L.E.S

by A_N_Whitmore



Series: Life Like Model S.T.I.L.E.S [1]
Category: Teen Wolf TV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Android, BAMF Chris Argent, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Werewolf!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_N_Whitmore/pseuds/A_N_Whitmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe Argent Technologies Incorporated has the copyright to all android and biological technologies, but something happens to soon break their monopoly and perhaps raise awareness for not only werewolf rights, but that of Androids as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Like Model-Strategy, Intelligence and Logistics Education System: S.T.I.L.E.S

 

The day Stiles was born, it was like coming into a cacophony at the beginning of a symphony. He could feel the pin pricks of cold air rushing over his skin and causing it to turn to goose flesh, the feeling of the biometric gel slopping onto the floor and oozing from his eyelids was almost overwhelming.

“Identification”

Stiles gasped involuntarily at the sound coming through the loudspeaker, a red head stood on the other side of the tempered bullet proof window with her Cupid’s bow lips pursed in a concentrated manner. A pen tapped soundlessly on papers strewn about her work station.

“Computer override personality mode, code Alpha Tango Zeta13 Identification serial requested.”

Something flipped in his brain and he suddenly felt like an Automaton.

“Command received, authorisation code recognised, Life Like Model Series 001Alpha model 1: biometric human base Sviatoslav Genim Stilinski. Death Recorded June 20th 2015. Cause…. searching…. Searching….. Searching. Information not found within parameters….. Level 19 clearance required to access further data. Provide clearance code now if you wish to continue.”

“Not necessary, new parameter setting to overwrite, code Alpha Theta Omega 24.”

“Please provide key phrase.”

“Project Worm Moon, code Claudia.”

“Key Phrase is correct, please enter new parameter software for “Resurrection” phase now, you will have one minute to comply.”

“Understood, please do not move, software download beginning now.”

Suddenly Stiles could see himself above his current body and he had no idea what was going on.

“Hey, so you must be confused but just bear with me a second ok? You won’t remember this déjà vu five minutes from now. You are me, and I am you in every sense of the word right down to DNA, but you’ve been advanced. You’re faster, smarter and stronger than I could ever be. Part of you has been upgraded by Argent Technologies Incorporated but I’ve given you an advantage they don’t know about. You’ll remember the bite… You’ll remember almost everything, but as far as every one else is aware, you pull the dumb human card. You are me ok? Don’t forget that, and Stiles…. Try not to lose control, you’re a werewolf now. That red head, Lydia will give you the low down on Pack dynamics. Oh and Stiles… Good luck, let’s hope you make it farther than I did.”

Stiles found himself suddenly reoriented and back in the lab.

“Memory engram complete, download status… 100% complete. Project Worm Moon is a success, recommend destroying file and backups as per Requiem Protocol of Sviatoslav Genim Stilinski.”

“Understood, Requiem Protocol Genim Trojan activation requested

“Please provide Key Word Phrase.”

“Key Word Phrase is as follows: ‘Don’t be such a Sour wolf’.”

“Key Word Phrase recognised: Personal message for one Lydia Martin is stored in hard drive two, code word is Banshee. Beginning erasure of Project Worm Moon Protocol, action cannot be undone… Proceed?”

“Proceed.”

“Requiem Protocol Trojan is active, please do not interrupt, please do not interrupt.”

“Computer turn off speaker main audio until sequence is complete, and lock main door until further notice.”

“Understood Miss Martin.”

“Computer… When this is finished, activate Māhealani program, Authorisation code Martin Gamma Echo Sigma Tau 11.”

“Understood, fatal system error to occur in approximately ten minutes, please back up all data you wish to preserve. No record of these actions will be recoverable.”

Lydia took the thunderbolt cable and quickly attached into the rear of the system’s data port and then connected into her own laptop, pulling data off the encrypted partition under Target Disk Mode. While she was under, she stole copies of important Argent Technologies files along with Stile’s letter to her. Using her own personal SAT Comm line she then pushed the data to cloud storage and disconnected, pulling the link when the transfer was complete.

Wiping down the keyboard and desk along with using a small brush, she collected any evidence she might have left in the booth and keyed her way through into the Model lab with a gloved finger just as the computer announced that the Trojan was complete.

She stood before the Model just as it opened its eyes and was taken aback, it wasn’t a shell anymore… It had a soul… Stiles’ Soul.

“Lydia?…”

She was about to say something when the system suddenly went off line and they found themselves in the blue emergency lighting and a security alarm pinged in the distance.

“Ask questions later Stilinski, move your ass!”

“What?”

“No time, move! Now!”

They took off back down the side hall to the Emergency exit and found Derek’s Toyota FJ Cruiser with the engine running although it wasn’t Derek driving, it was Scott.

“Did everything… Is he ok?!”

“Step on it McCall!” Lydia shouted shoving their bodies into the rear.

“Would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?!” Stiles yelled gripping onto the seat.

“Shut up and keep your head down!” Scott panicked stepping on the gas, causing them to peal out and over the barrier to the main road.

Behind them floodlights began to light the building and dogs yowled in the cold night air.


End file.
